Another Rune Factory story
by tarah.lstro
Summary: This fan fiction does not follow the story exactly but hey it wouldn't be fun if you basically copied the game. The good thing about fan fictions is that you can comment, which i'd like you to do because ill let you decide who Raguna ends up with. hope you enjoy. Also i might change the rating its just in case. ill put the girls im most likely going to pick him to end up with down


_**This is one of my first fan fictions so I'd like constructed criticisms please. Also this story doesn't have a girl already picked out for Raguna to marry yet. I'll let you decide. But I can't wait forever ill decide if you don't. Also my opinions of the girls on this game are very strong and if you don't respond I probably won't pick your person to be his lady. And sorry if your favorite girl seems mean at the beginning, if it makes you feel better most of the girls are mean at first. Mist obviously can't be or she wouldn't have helped him. This fan fiction doesn't follow the story exactly…I mean that'd be boring. Here is some of the girls I most likely will **__**not**__** pair Raguna up with or even have in the story very much. The only way to change that is to REVIEW! P.S please read on I promise it gets more interesting. And as I mention before it doesn't follow the story line completely, the reason I made Raguna taller than what he usually is, is because 1, I like tall people, 2 I wanted to make it more interesting, and 3 it always made me mad that you are almost always the shortest person it rune factory games.**_

_**Uzuki- she cute but she looks like a little kid, she really wasn't that interesting to me and I don't like the way she talks.**_

_**Selphy- she is pretty but utterly boring. I love to read books too and she is a hopeless romantic but I could never understand her or get into her. **_

_**Mist- I know a lot of people like her but I never usual like the "main girl" you're supposed to marry. She is too ditsy for me. But she does stand up for a protagonist…you'll just have to convince me.**_

_**Hope you enjoy. **_

_All the girls gathered for their usual slumber party at Bianca's house. Naturally it was at her house it __**is**__ the biggest house in town. They all ate delicious food that Tabatha made, had pillow fights, did each other's make up poorly on purpose, and most importantly sat down to gossip about their crushes, what happened today, and the new farm boy in town._

"The new guy is an asshole" Bianca started. Looking around the room trying to find agreeing faces.

"Little miss! You haven't even met him" Tabatha said trying to defend the guy she hasn't met either. Tabatha copied Bianca by looking to people to back her up. She only saw blank faces or curiosity.

Bianca must have read her mind because soon after she responded with "neither have you tab!" Bianca and Tabatha have a very close relationship. Tabatha is Bianca's maid and close friend. Bianca has a big house but barley anyone wants to come in due to her attitude towards people cold, selfish, rude, and big headed. Only Tabatha has enough patience and kindness to stick by her.

Melody quickly got into the conversation. "Although I don't know if he's an asshole I do know he hasn't gone to the bath house so it's a possibility he is, besides he's scary looking…"

Tabatha hasn't seen the man being too busy taking care of Bianca that she hadn't the time to go out of the mansion yet. Her curiosity got the best of her. "What does he look like" Tabatha said with her nose wrinkled.

All the girls giggled at Tabatha's question and gave her a sly smile. She turned bright red. She stuttered trying to spew out a lame excuse but everyone stopped listening to her and more on who could answer her question.

Melody opened her mouth to talk but Rosetta answered the question first.

"You mean Raguna? Oh he's super tall almost seven foot I'd guess." I've already met him" she said smugly. After all everything is a competition with her.

Uzuki hit Rosetta with the questions seeing that she was the most reliable source right now. "Is he suitable for courtship by your standards?" She always speaks with an innocent and exotic voice.

Rosetta's eyes widened. "W-well I mean I didn't see his face very well he hides it behind his long hair and his head's always lowered but h-he's not bad looking I guess what I could see of him…and he's always nice and buys stuff at my shop..

Lara jumped in she couldn't resist the temptation of teasing Rosetta. "Oh does our little shop keeper have a crush?" she winked. Lara works for the church but she's always been the most devilish when it comes to boys.

"What! No, no. fine he is a weirdo he kept asking me if I had turnip seeds! I mean who likes turnips?!" the blushing blonde said.

"I like turnips." All the girls jumped and turned around to see who joined their conversation. In the doorway stood mist, she had a vicious glare on her usually happy face.

"You know", mist spoke, "you shouldn't judge people you don't know. You should all be ashamed of yourselves."

All the slumber party members looked at the ground and had guilty looks on their faces. Well except for cinnamon she looked indifferent.

"I'm sorry" spoke the slightly husky Eunice. "You guys don't judge me…so why should I judge him?" she said while staring at her gut.

They were all silent.

Annette finally spoke up with her cheerful voice that always brightened the mood. "ugh does that mean I have to take another mail route!" she whined and gave a dramatic sigh.

They all giggled and were thankful to Annette.

Selphy made them snicker more when they saw that she was already passed out with a book on top of her head missing the whole conversation about the boy.

"I think Selphy has the right idea" Lara stated," I do have work tomorrow."

And with that all the girls grabbed pillows and blankets drifting off to dream about the mysterious farmer.

Out of the blue Bianca whispered in a devious voice in the dark. "Hope he's not a serial killer". The young girls moaned and couldn't sleep for the rest of the night.

**Couple days later**

The sun was shining through my green curtains and directly into my closed eyes. I moaned and turned the other way on my small but comfy bed. I was just about to drift off to sleep again when I heard a timid knock at the door.

I jumped out of my bed with a groan, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes while I walked to the door. As soon as I opened it I saw a girl with big red eyes. No wait I rubbed my eyes again those are goggles on top of her head. I lowered my head more. The girl had big green orbs for eyes. Her eyes went nicely with her light blonde hair. She was extremely short, shorter than most people compared to me. Her lower lip was trembling and her extended arm had a hand that was shaking while holding something, it was shaking pretty bad. I lifted my head just a little to see what was in her hands. It was an envelope. I slowly took it from her are fingers, we brushed slightly and she jerked her hand back like I burnt her.

What I'm I doing she thought. This man has done nothing wrong for me not to trust him. And actually… he's kind of cute. His chocolate hair brought out his beautiful morning sky eyes. Rosetta wasn't wrong he is super tall; he has to slouch when he's under the doorway. He's skinny but he looks well built. Those strong arms…I bet he could-. I was brought back when he started to speak.

"I-I'm sorry" I stuttered, frowning

(This might be confusing but when he's thinking to himself ill underline the mean kind of negative side of him and the confused and doubtful side of him will just be italicized. If you have questions please ask.)

_Why is everyone always scared of me…_? _Well you're not a super model that's for sure. Plus you look like an awkward pedophile.__ I hate you conscience. __You're always welcome._

She looked at me apologetically. "I should be the one apologizing" she chimed in. "UN-unless…uh…are you a serial killer?"

I burst out laughing. She relaxed and smiled a little. "If I was would I tell you?" I gave a teasing glare.

He has a gorgeous laugh and smile. I don't know how anyone could be afraid of this man. Annette thought about when they could have another sleep over so she could mention this bit of gossip. Then she remembered what he said about not telling her if he was a serial killer…Bianca mentioned that.

Her eyes widened I think she was over thinking it. I brought her back to earth, "I'm Raguna it's nice to meet you…mailwoman?"

She helped me out. "I'm Annette". She smiled at me and it seemed all of the worry and nervousness melted away.

"That's a nice name, better than mailwoman." She started to blush and I smiled in triumphant. She looked down at her wrist and jumped, which made me do the same.

_Better than mailwoman really?__ Oh shut up._

"I have to go, I'm late!" she started to go, already half way down my wooden pouch steps when she turned her head.

"It was nice meeting you Raguna …you're not so bad." With that she gave me one final smile and ran off. I think I did a good job at keeping out how much I already like this mysterious farmer. I continued to think of him as I raced off to mist house and the other houses at hand that I had to take care of.

My smile faded and I looked down at the mail she handed me. I sighed, not feeling up to looking through my mail. I walked back into my house and laid it on the kitchen table, it is scratched and the dark wood is fading into a lighter brown.

_What should I do? I already finish cleaning my field as best as I could. _

I brushed some hair out of my face and I saw my fishing pole lying against the wall. I instantly knew what I was going to do today.

I was walking down the cobbled streets it was a gorgeous day and I had a feeling the fish were going to bit today. I turned down a dirt path the plants were over grown but I brushed them aside. When I finally got to the last set of plants and trees I saw something when I started to brush the green and pink vines away .I saw Red hair, a slim body and green clothes from head to toe. She hadn't noticed me yet.

_What should I do? I thought. I didn't want to startle her but then again...how do I introduce myself?_

I gulped deciding it was best just to walk up to the board walk and sit down. So that's what I did. She was sitting on the edge of the wooden boards her feet were tangling off of it lightly touching the clear water. I sat on the right side of the board walk facing away from her; she could see me from the corner of her eyes. I hunkered down on the wood I heard a small gasp and saw a little flinch that shook the board walk. I frowned and threw my fishing pole into the dazzling water. We sat there in awkward silence for some time just me catching a lot of colorful fish and putting them into my basket and her staying frozen to her spot trying to catch something but catching nothing. I think she finally burst because she snapped her head my way and shouted,

"How are you catching so many? I'm sitting only a few feet away from you!"

_Well at least her fear was overturned by frustration. _

"Well it helps if your quiet "I smiled teasingly. She didn't return the smile. I cleared my throat ready to give her a real answer. She stared at me intensely in anticipation.

"W-well…I feed them cookies" I stammered, not used to girls intensely staring at me.

Cookies? Her face was scrunched up and waiting for me to explain further.

"Aye I baked them myself. Good fish food…and human." I gave an example by pulling one out of a small bag and taking a tiny nibble. Her face was blank.

"Here" I offered her a new cookie. She promptly took it and threw it all in her mouth.

"Hmmm…..not bad" "but how do they not crumble when you put them on your hook?" she practically whispered

"That's easy I just wet the cookie." I dunked the nibbled cookie into the blue water making the water ripple slightly. After a few seconds I pulled the dripping, sweet biscuit out and started rolling it along the inside of my palms. Eventually it turned into a ball and I dropped it in her hands.

"It catches fish every time" I smiled shyly.

As if on cue my line started to jerk violently. I quickly gripped it before my rod could jump into the pond sinking to the bottom like so many fishing rods before. I reeled as fast as I could every once in a while giving the line some slack. The red head girl rushed over to help me grip the pole, while leaning on me from behind. Her body was against me I could hear her heart beating frantically, feel the warmth radiating from her body and see her small hands clasped over mine. I pushed all my emotions down and tried focusing on the fish. It was hard to do with her feathery breath tickling my right ear.

In the end the fish ended up on the washed out boards that we were wants sitting on. It wiggled and squirmed trying to get back to its home. I quickly jumped on it gripping its body trying to get it to stop having spasms. The fish was very large with bright orange scales and little whiskers by its face. I thought it was amazing until I realized the scales weren't just for show, they were very sharp to the point of almost feeling like a sharp blade. It scratched and scraped my hands leaving bloody deep gashes and scales imbedded in my skin.

"And that…." I panted "is how you catch a fish". She gave me a small smile; it was worth the pain that damn fish inflicted on me.

"Well I guess you deserve my name then, don't you? After all you did try pitifully to impress me" she spoke like a mouse.

My smile started to fade from my face until, she grinned at me telling me she was teasing. My big, sloppy grin returned.

"Yes, yes I think I do" I turned my head up just a little letting some of my bangs brush away from my face. I could see her more clear she was pretty much a walking Christmas tree. Her eyes matched her hair and she had a huge green hat atop of her head…it was cute.

"Cinnamon" she said in her quiet voice.

I put out my hand. "Nice to meet you cinnamon, I'm Raguna." I gave her a cheerful wink. I didn't think she could get more crimson but her face turned slightly pink. She didn't shake my hand; my natural reaction was to look at my own hand. It was still cut and imbedded with scales.

_So that's the reason…_

"A-are you alright?" I said concerned. "I think you've been in the sun to long", trying to divert her gaze from my nasty hands. Her face got even redder and my concern got even bigger.

"I love chatting with you but I think you might want to go inside and get some nice, cold, water."

She nodded many times and her face was to the point that it looked like a strawberry. She as good as raced back up to the stone road and into her cool house.

He loves chatting with me! Cinnamon got a strange feeling in her stomach. She quickly pushed the emotion out of her face. Why should I care? He's just a…really nice boy who has an amazing tan and he smells amaz-. No! She quickly tried to busy herself with other things.

I sighed, not feeling up to fishing anymore without my buddy. I put the orange fish that finally died into my basket and walked slowly back to the road. I took one quick look at the beautiful pond before descending deeper into the small jungle.

I was almost home…thank the goddess. My hands ached terribly and the sun zapped away all my strength. I could feel bags start to form under my eyes. I was sweating profusely and continued wiping my face on the back of my hands. It stung when the salt in my sweat entered the cuts in my hands. I was all alone. Again. I felt like people were avoiding me. I've been here for almost a week but those girls I met today were the most socialization I've had the whole time I've been here. I sighed heavily knowing already what was going on.

_They think you're a freak__. But aren't I? __You're clumsy and worthless. Why can't you be normal?!_

My shoulders slumped and I pushed my head lower to the ground. I was so focused on my petty wallowing that I barely heard a squeaky gasp come from someone. My head snapped up trying to find the culprit. My senses pointed at a girl with dark coral colored hair, it was simple but elegant. Her caramel brown eyes oozed with comfort and friendliness. I was temporarily hooked on her face. My heart was begging me not to look away. I tore my eyes off of her as soon as I got the will power to do so. It's a good thing I did too. She was wearing a sister in training outfit for the church. I tried not to but my boyish self couldn't help but think of the curves she probably had under those baggy clothes. I crashed back into reality when she started running towards me.

_Is she crazy!? What should I do? Oh no she's getting closer. Although…she's even more divine up close…no pun intended._

I started to scoot backwards, bringing my hands closer to my upper body. I squeezed my eyes shut not wanting to see what she was going to do to me. I couple seconds past and no impact. I slowly opened my blue orbs to see her closely looking at my hands. She startled me when she spoke

"Why would you go fishing without any gloves?" before I could answer her question she asked me another. "May I?" I was puzzled put nodded. She carefully touched my hands drawing them closer to her face for better examining.

"tsk, tsk, looks pretty bad like you wrestled an Arapaima." (Look them up if you don't know what that is). She hastily pulled some bottled medicine, bandages and tweezers from a pouch on the side of her belt. First, she gently grabbed one of my hands with her right one and delicately pulled each and every one of the orange scales out of my bloody palms. Then, she dabbed the mysterious green medicine on my cuts. It burned; my hand jerked away from her. She sensed my pain and started blowing on my hands. The pain ebbed away, the cool air she was blowing toward me was like aloe on sunburns, soft and soothing, something you wouldn't want to live without if you got more sunburns. All though I was hoping I didn't get stabbed with anymore fish scales. Lastly she wrapped my hands up tightly in the white bandages repeating the process on my other hand.

She looked up at me her eyes widened and her mouth gaped open like she is just seeing me for the first time. She started to stumble backwards. I had to say something, anything!

"T-thank you" I lowered my head as far as I could." "How can I repay you for your kindness?…I...um... I'm the new farmer so I could grow your favorite fruit."

She stopped her backing away and stared at me. Oh how I hated when people stared. I was blushing like mad and I couldn't stand it anymore I started backing away myself. I heard a soft voice that wouldn't have made it to my ears if it wasn't for the soft breeze of the mid-day.

"Strawberries". I smiled and turned around. "I like those too." She returned my smile and it felt right. Then I looked back down at her outfit and my grin smudged.

"_You're sick you know that? Even if she didn't dedicate herself to the goddess she would never like you!" __my concise hissed in my ear._

"I'm Raguna and you must like strawberries." Her eyes lit up and it made me melt.

"My names Lara and who doesn't like strawberries." She winked.

I chuckled "you have a point."

"You don't have to get me strawberries it's my job to take care of people." She spoke with such kindness and passion for her job.

"So are you a doctor?" I cocked my head to the side. "You know everyone digs doctors" I gave a devilish grin. Then it dropped.

_What are you doing? You're practically flirting with a nun!_

"I…uh" I sputtered trying to recover from the last sentence. "b-because doctors are so helpful…and nice…that's why...We like them...heh" I forced a smile and chuckled nervously.

"R-right, I'm not a doctor just a nurse "She blushed.

"Well I better get going if I'm going to get those strawberries before the shop closes" I had to find a way out I was dying, my face was on fire.

"Ok", she gave me a heart melting smile and started down the road.

I turned around to and was about to take my first step when I heard

"You're a terrible liar! I know you weren't talking about doctors in that context." She shouted teasingly.

With that, I raced down the road trying to get out of here before I embarrassed myself more. When I was finally sure she couldn't see me any more I slowed down. I was breathing heavy my chest was rising and lowering at a rapid pace. I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand it pushed some of my coffee colored hair out of my eyes. I was face to face with the general store.

_Well that's convenient. I wonder if I have time._

I looked down at my rusted watch it was only 3:00 pm.

_Just my luck. Hopefully Rosetta is in the shop._

I walked into the quant shop it had shelves stacked with too many items for my brain to memories all of them, some were shiny, dull, useful, for decoration, sturdy, and wobbly. It didn't matter it had almost everything a little town would need. It was perfect. I looked over to the cash register table and to my delight a blonde head beauty was behind it, just seeing the silly hairclip she puts in her hair makes me warm with happiness and an easy smile comes naturally. I think I enjoyed the hairclip so much because it was the only thing that pointed out her goofiness rather than the serious attitude she had all the time. It made me feel like everything was right it the world. People who try to hide emotions or only show 1 side of them just couldn't do it because, to simply put it, were only humans. Or elves…or dwarves…ok ok you get what I mean.

_You're a pussy; it's a HAIRCLIP not The Tunic of the Blessed Virgin. Now focus I think she's staring at you._

Indeed she was.

"O-oh hi Rosetta!" I gave her a little wave. She smiled in return and responded with

"What can I do for you today?" getting straight to business. Well it's not like the hairclip makes her silly and goofy.

"Well I was hoping you might have some strawberry seeds and some flour to make more cookies"

"We have those in stocks, I'll get them for you…and didn't you just come in the other day to get flour?" she said putting on her business smile but I could see the hint of curiosity in her eyes.

"Thank you. Well I made a lot of cookies but I found a girl who likes to fish as well. So I share my bait and she keeps me company…well I hope she comes back to keep me company" I smile sheepishly.

I saw something in Rosetta's eyes that I've only seen when she's around mist. Like a thunderstorm rampaging in her eyes and a wee twitch that brings her lips downward. I could never figure out what it was. Maybe she knew the girl I was talking about and knows she likes turnips like mist.

"Rosetta do you…hate turnips?" I questioned figuring I had a case.

"Eh their alright, I'll eat them if I have to." She started packing the items I requested.

_Damn that's not it._

She handed me the items and I started walking towards the front door with the golden bell attached to it. Once I got outside the sun was already starting to go down and I was bushed. I decided that id plant the strawberries tomorrow.

**1 week later**

The strawberries were looking fine thanks to the fish I used to fertilize the soil. I finally got to read the mail that was starting to make a stack on my table. One of the more interesting ones was that Nolan request that I capture a wooly so his black cat had someone to play with. He is going to pay a fortune…the only problem is I don't know how to tame the furry animal. With that I quickly look around town and get information on who could tell me how, after many strangers speed walking away from me, I finally find someone. She reminds me of a candy corn, she wears orange, white, and yellow. She looks up at me and I look down at her. She is so small, looks about 8 years old tops, with brown hair and the most unique colored eyes I've ever seen. Violet.

_Poor kid, she still hasn't reacted to me. I bet she's scared out of her mind. This was a bad idea I didn't wonna scare a little girl. Maybe I should just walk away…_

She gave me a broad smile, I was taken back.

"Are you a giant, my grandpa said mythical creatures aren't real but your proof!" her smile never fading.

"Uh well sort of "I blurted out. When I started to talk her eyes got wider like she wasn't expecting me to be able to and her smile got bigger allowing me to see all of her baby teeth, except her right canine which was missing.

"Oh I see, you look kinda small for a full giant, was your mommy a giant and your papa a human?" like when elves marry humans and they have smaller, pointy eared babies. By the way do you know Marco? He's my best kid friend ever.

_Wow she can talk, but I enjoy it. What is she doing know? Is she jumping up and down while talking? Kids…_

I gave her a warm smile and started to answer all her questions, it might take a while. "No I'm just a really tall human, no I haven't met Marco, and best kid friend? I quickly drew in breath, extremely worn out. She crinkled her nose.

"You say no a lot mister." I couldn't help but laugh, she was simply adorable…she kinda reminded me of someone. "My name is Raguna, what's yours kiddo?" completely unfazed by the nickname I gave her she puffed out her chest, adjusted her hat, sucked in air, and proclaimed.

"I'm candy!" she had this confident air and serious squinted eyes that only kids get when they answer a question that they just knew the answer too.

"Well you kinda look like candy!" I exclaimed, holding back a giggle. Clearly not getting my joke she started to laugh.

"No I'm not candy silly, my NAME is candy. She continued to snicker. I didn't have the heart to correct her.

"I've never seen you around Mr. R, are you a traveler? This poked at your heart a little.

"Uh…no I've been here for over 2 weeks", giving her a glum smile.

"I don't think anyone noticed or wanted to, I added.

"I noticed!" candy corn repeatedly jumped up and down again.

"Well ya today, but no one has been going out of their way. I'm a freak." I realized I was trying to get a pity party from an 8 year old (maybe) and quickly decided to stop.

"No, no I've noticed you before that and also noticed before that, that."

"So, you counted how many times she said "that", you've noticed me 3 times?"

"duuhh, don't you know how to count? I can't count to a hundred." Her pride was undeniably showing.

"h-how!, when?" I was bewildered. She leaned in really close. Then noticed she couldn't reach my ear she started tugging on my pants. She didn't even reach up to my knees. I bent down on one knee. She cupped my ear and started to whisper.

"I go to school don't you? I've been going since I was little" she snickered at how dumb I was being. I rolled my eyes.

"no how did you notice me three times."

"The spirits told me" after she finished telling me she looked around to make sure no one else over heard.

_Great, this kid has mental problems. Oh shut up, she's just being a kid._

"The _spirits _told you twice about me?" It didn't make sense.

"No", she counted on her hand "they told me…once and then I saw you "getting fresh" with my sister." I almost had a heart attack then and there. The fore most reason being she spied on you and the second she used the words getting fresh.

"Who's your sister?" you ask weakly "and for the love of the goddess how did you learn that word." She answered the first question quick and with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Cinnamon!" was all she said. The joy in her voice when she just mentioned her sister made you smile. The second question took a while she pondered for some time.

"I heard Eric say it and he said it while mentioning a boy and a girl." Confusion was on her face.

"Why, what does it mean?" she added.

I was speechless. _Who is this Eric guy? Why the hell is she around him?_

When you didn't answer she glared at you.

"And for the love of goddess how did you learn that word?!" she screamed. People around us started to stare and then glare at me. Apparently it's frowned upon for a huge guy to talk to a little girl. I sighed.

"Don't repeat what people say, learn your own words. It's more original that way." I give her a friendly wink. Then I remember "_learn". _I mentally kicked myself.

"Candy corn you wouldn't happen to know anyone who is good at taming animals would you?"

"As a matter of fact, I do" she put on a business woman's face, but her smile was too much like a weasels and reminded me of a mobster.

"The REAl question is how much is it worth to ya?"

"Ok, you smiled what do you want?"

_That little brat! She's practically mugging me. Who does that!? I have to talk to cinnamon about this._

In a deep dramatic voice she said " .box" she sounded like she was revealing a big secret that everyone would she shocked to hear. I quickly went into a shop, bought the damn juice, and walked out to hand it to her. When I gave it to her she fiddled with the straw for a second then stabbed the plastic tube into the box containing the treasure. She put both hands on the box like she couldn't hold it with one; the little girl then put the straw in mouth and began to slurp loudly. This went on for almost 5 minutes.

"Are you going to tell me?!" I shouted. People around gave me disgusts looks again. Candy didn't even flinch at my outburst. She calmly took the straw out of her mouth.

"Tabatha" was all she said. My eye twitched in annoyance. Through gritted teeth I said.

"Where does that person live? I need more information." She looked at me like I was giving her a history lesson, extremely bored.

Slluurrp, she's, sllluurrrppp, in the big mansion, sllurrpp, can't miss it.

I was about to throw her drink on the ground but she did give me the information I needed. I quickly thanked her and started walking off. I looked around trying to find a huge house. When I heard **her.**

"Hey me and you are friends now, so I'll show you were it is." She beamed at me. She grabbed my hand, making me lean over and started leading me in a direction. She talked about everything, candy, unicorns, toys, sports, ice cream, but mostly spirits. We finally were close enough for me to see the white columned mansion. I let go of her hand, she helped me get there but I didn't need her help anymore. She didn't let go of mine, she continued to drag me till we got to the front steps.

"I like you, you loads of fun…you don't talk much." She spoke with a child's charm.

"Your fun too" I was sincere. "And thanks for helping me get here." I started towards the door.

"Wait I have a question" she bleated out. I nodded for her to ask.

"You are very special, the spirits say so" She beamed at me.

_Ok that wasn't a question_

But I didn't want to sound rude. I said my thanks and knocked on the door. I turned around to check on the kid but she was no were to be seen. The door creaked open and I snap back around.

There in the doorway stood an exotic blue haired woman. Judging by her bonnet and clothes she was a maid. Her eyes were beautiful crystals that matched her hair. She had tan smooth skin except on her cheeks they had a pinch of pink.

**Not really a good place to stop but I wrote this a long time ago so if people like it I will continue writing it but if not eh oh well. **


End file.
